


All-Star Sexual Apologies!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Asagami, F/M, Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Take place after Chapter 4. Hina is still upset about Sakura's death and how her plan to get everyone killed failed. When Byakuya visits her during the night, she apologizes to him for slapping him in the life and causing everything that happened in the class trial. However, this simple apology might turn into something else...
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya
Series: Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	All-Star Sexual Apologies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This oneshot was commissioned by MeeMeeHeart777.

Makoto, Toko, Byakuya, and Hina stood in the hallway outside the now closed Dining Hall, Kyoko and Hiro having gone to their rooms immediately after the Class Trial.

It was Makoto who broke the silence, suggesting “So…what do you say we head to bed and get some rest? We’ve all had a long day, and I’m sure we could use the sleep.”

Byakuya nodded “Quite. Alright everyone, let’s follow Naegi’s lead and catch some shut eye. I will not allow us to lose to the Mastermind just because we foolishly chose to forego sleep.”

“A…As you say, Ma…Master…” Toko nodded, the others taking their first steps towards their own dorms.

“W…wait, everyone.” Everyone stopped in their tracks, turning around to face a still guilt-ridden Hina who hung her head as tears trickled down her cheeks as she apologized “I…I’m so sorry that I let my misplaced anger almost get us all killed. I nearly threw away Sakura’s dying wish and sentenced you all to death when you didn’t deserve it. So…I…”

Byakuya grimaced, recalling his own antagonistic role that contributed to Sakura’s suicide before Makoto stepped in, smiling as he told her “Hey, Hina, I told you it’s okay. We all get angry and don’t think things through sometimes. Remember when I tried to wallop Monokuma after Leon’s execution?”

Byakuya nodded “Indeed; you would have perished yourself had your girlfriend not kept you on a tight leash.”

“Kyo…Kyoko’s not my girlfriend…really!” Makoto stammered, though not fooling anyone with his rose-colored cheeks. 

As Makoto continued to deny any romantic relationship with the mysterious Ultimate, a feminine giggle caused him to trail off. His gaze wandered to a now smiling Hina, causing him to smile despite his continued blush.

_Well…if it makes Hina smile again…I guess I can put up with gossip like this…_

Once her giggling subsided, Hina turned to face Makoto and apologized “Sorry, Makoto, I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just…”

“W…we all know you and Kirigiri are joined at the h…hip…! It’s a wonder you two haven’t had a ro…romantic ba…bath in that sa…sauna…”

Makoto’s face turned as red as a cherry as Byakuya nodded “Toko’s vulgar theories aside…I must concur with the others. We all know you and Kirigiri are in love, Naegi, so just stop with this idiotic denial and fess up.”

“I…I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about! Anyway…I’ve gotta head for bed…bye…!” Makoto stammered, blushing furiously as he power walked past the others, heading straight for his dorm room without another word.

*Slam*

The others sweatdropped before Byakuya cleared his throat, deciding “Well…since Naegi is no longer present to lighten the mood with his romantic denials…I suggest we do as he suggested and get some rest before we inevitably explore the next floor of the school tomorrow.”

With one last group mumble the others headed to their respective dorms, Byakuya lingering at his door for a moment and staring at Hina with a strangely subdued frown as she sighed and opened her door, slipping inside. Letting out a sigh of his own, Byakuya opened his door and slipped inside, softly closing the door behind him.

XXX

*Knock Knock*

“Huh…?” Hina mumbled, slipping out from under the blankets and standing up, rubbing an eye with one fist as she walked to her door, dressed in a white strapped half camisole and panties that exposed her midriff. “…Who could that be…?”

She turned the doorknob and opened the door, revealing Byakuya Togami, still dressed in his suit from earlier in the day.

“Byakuya…?” Her awareness returned in full force, causing her now awake blue eyes to widen as she shrieked, panicking _Kami! Oh Kami! Togami’s at my door…and I answered him n my underwear! Oh kami, I’m so embarrassed!_

Byakuya’s blush mirrored her own as he coughed awkwardly into his fist, trying to maintain some measure of his pride as he asked “Asahina…are you going to invite me in? I came with important business to discuss, and it’s not every day that a commoner like yourself gets a visit from a Togami, especially so late at night.”

 _Huh…? He came…to talk to me…? Alright Hina, just keep it cool and get this conversation over with, then he’ll leave and you can forget this ever happened…_ Hina nodded awkwardly and opened the door completely, stammering “S…sure…come in…”

Byakuya nodded and strutted in, sitting down on her bed and crossing his arms as he hooked one leg over his knee. After closing the door, Hina awkwardly walked over next to him and sat down, averting her gaze.

“So…what…did you want to…talk about…?”

Byakuya sighed and demanded “If we’re going to talk, then you could at least look into my eyes so I know you’re paying attention.”

 _But it’s embarrassing!_ Hina protested mentally, but sighed and stared into his eyes, suddenly feeling entranced by his deep blue orbs. _His eyes…they look…like deep swimming pools…_

Byakuya sighed and admitted “…I’m here to…apologize…”

“Huh?” Hina questioned, brought out of her trance by Byakuya’s uncharacteristic apology.

“What? Is it really that hard to grasp that I want to make amends? I am capable of feeling remorse, believe it or not Asahina.” Sighing once more, Byakuya continued “I’ve been far more callous and antagonistic to everyone during this Killing Game. Such behavior is…unbecoming of someone of my stature. If I’m to lead the world one day, I cannot push my followers away through unnecessarily cruel behavior. So…as humiliating as it is to say it…I deserved that slap you gave me…”

 _Who are you and what have you done with Byakuya Togami?! He’s not usually so…nice…_ Shaking the thought from her head, she tried to assure him “Oh…don’t worry about it…I’m sorry for slapping you…I was just really angry and I took it out on you and the others…and Monokuma took advantage of my weakness to get me to almost steer the class trial wrong.”

“Weakness…? Don’t make me laugh, Asahina.” Byakuya smirked as he said “It’s not every day that one outsmarts a Togami. Kirigiri I could understand, and her boyfriend Naegi has a hidden intellect that \’s made itself known with each trial. But you…I never expected someone as dim-witted as you to pull a fast one on me…”

Hina pouted cutely as she shook her fist and exclaimed “Dim-witted?! I’m perfectly intelligent, thank you very much!”

“Please, you have a greater sense of awareness than the idiot Hagakure. That’s about it.” Byakuya retorted, neither of them realizing how closely they were starting to lean towards each other.

“Just because I’m not as smart as Makoto or Kyoko doesn’t mean I’m stupid!”

“Yes, it does.”

“Does not.”

“Does so.”

“Does not!”

“Does so!”

*Smooch*

Both of their eyes widened as their lips finally met, the two Ultimates frozen in shock.

_Kami! Byakuya…Byakuya’s kissing me?!_

_What the hell…?! Asa…Hina…I’m kissing that Idiot Swimmer Girl Hina?! I can’t believe it…but she tastes…interesting…I must inspect her…see if she’s worthy of a night with a Togami…_

Hina squealed as Byakuya pushed against her, causing her to fall against the sheets as she landed on her back, Byakuya grasping her shoulders as he laid on top of her, forcing his tongue past her lips and making her gasp as his slippery organ explored the inside of her mouth.

_What the…Byakuya…Byakuya’s…his tongue…he’s kissing me so forcefully…but it’s so warm and soft…_

_Hina…her mouth is so…warm and wet…like the pools she likely frequents…I must continue my evaluation and see if the rest of her is as succulent as her lips and mouth…_ Byakuya determined, both feeling a gentle heat start to bubble between their legs as he finally pulled away before kissing down her neck, making her moan as his hands slid down her shoulders to cup her generously sized breasts.

Hina gasped, feeling sparks of pleasure shoot down from her breasts to the heat pooling between her legs. As Byakuya started to kiss the upper curves of her breasts, his hands slithered behind her back and pulled at the straps of her half camisole, yanking it over her head and tossing it away as her breasts bounced free, her pink nipples standing erect.

Cupping her breasts, he started to stroke the outer curves with his thumbs, slowly spiraling towards their peaks until his thumbs pressed against her nipples, causing Hina to gasp as she thought _B…Byakuya…that…I never knew…you could be so…so gentle…Oh, that feels so GOOD!_

Hina’s thoughts went blank as she felt Byakuya’s lips enclose over her breast, his tongue lashing somewhat roughly against her peak as his hands continued to pay attention to the curves of her breasts. Hina moaned as his mouth quickly jumped from breast to breast, his tongue lathering each nipple with attention equally as she unconsciously spread her legs, her white panties dampening with arousal.

After another minute, Byakuya finally progressed from her breasts, kissing down her ribs and belly until he hooked his fingers around the hem of her panties and gingerly pulled them down her waist, letting them hang off her ankle as he turned his attention to her perfectly wet and aroused entrance, her lips spread as if daring him to sheathe himself inside of her. Byakuya’s cock throbbed in his pants, but he resisted the urge to rip off his dress pants.

 _First I must determine whether she feels and tastes succulently enough for a Togami…_ Byakuya resolved before taking his right pointer finger and pressing it within her entrance, causing her to gasp in pleasured shock.

Encouraged by her response, Byakuya withdrew his finger only to insert two, pumping back and forth and making Hina convulse in arousal as her tunnel clenched around his fingers, coating them in the wet, slimy coating of her womb. He then withdrew them before gradually licking her juices off his fingers, his eyes widening in shock as he tasted her essence.

_What the…this…this is…I’ve never been exposed to such vulgarity! Interesting…I must have another taste!_

With a determined gleam in his eyes, Byakuyacurled his hands around Hina’s thighs and lowered his head until he could feel the heat between Hina’s legs and immediately began lapping at her entrance, causing her to gasp in pleasure as his tongue traced the rim of her lower lips. He then slipped his tongue in her wet tunnel, moaning as he tasted her slick walls while they squeezed his tongue. 

_Oh…oh my…Byakuya…he…he’s making me feel so hot…I…I’m gonna…_ “AAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Hina screamed as she came, a tidal wave of her juices flooding her tunnel, washing down Byakuya’s throat and sating his hunger for her essence.

 _…That settles it…her exotic taste is indeed worthy of a Togami…_ Byakuya thought as he separated from Hina’s entrance, rising on his knees as he licked his lips.

Hina panted, slowly regaining her sense of awareness as she wondered “What…was…that…?!”

Byakuya smirked despite the throbbing of his cock in his pants as he proclaimed “Surprised? That was the gentleness of a Togami in bed…rejoice, for not just any girl is lucky enough to experience such privilege.”

“I…I can’t deny…you were really good…but…” Hina glanced down at the bulge inhis pants as she continued “…it’s…not really fair that you didn’t get any…pl…pleasure…”

Amused, Byakuya taunted “You, a plebian bring me to orgasm? Now that’s amusing, Hina.”

Hina pouted and sat up, retorting “Oh yeah? Well…I’ll show you! I’m gonna get that gold medal!”

“What the…get off me, woman!” Byakuya demanded as Hina tackled him to the bed, wrestling him down onto his back as she tried to undo his shirts.

“Geez, just hold still so I can get your clothes off! It’s not easy; this shirt has so many buttons!”

Despite Byakuya’s continued struggling, Hina somehow managed to pull off his jacket and shirts, tossing them aside before turning around and sitting on him while she reached for his shoes. Once she untied his shoelaces and pulled off his shoes and socks, she focused her attention on his black belt, working to unbuckle it as Byakuya continued to struggle in vain. Once she tossed his belt away, she tugged down his waistband and underwear, causing his cock to pop out, bobbing back and forth as she continued to tug his pants off his legs and toss them aside.

As Byakuya stopped struggling, Hina’s eyes widened in shock at the sheer size and girth of his erection, exclaiming “H…Holy crap! It’s…so…so big…”

Byakuya smirked and taunted “Getting cold feet? Understandable; erections in the Togami family are among the most impressive in the world. Most commoners can’t handle them.”

Hina’s eyes narrowed in determination as she retorted “No! It’s just…bigger than I expected…but there’s no way I’m abandoning my gold medal now!”

“Is that so…?” Impressed by her determination, Byakuya laid back, encouraging “Well, go on, do your best…see if you have what it takes to please a Togami…”

Hina nodded, biting her lip as she bent her head towards his bulbous head, shyly sticking out her tongue until it met the tip of his cock. Hearing Byakuya’s surprised gasp, an encouraged Hina continued to lick the head of his erection, causing him to buck his hips, which lead to the soft head entering a surprised Hina’s lips into her mouth.

 _Oh wow…it…it tastes…really good…!_ She thought as she moaned, her tongue lashing the tip of his cock while her hand curled around the shaft and pumped the shaft, causing Byakuya to moan as he bucked his hips, eventually causing his entire shaft to enter Hina’s cavernous mouth.

Hina restrained her gag reflex as her tongue continued to lather every inch of his cock, causing a rush of pleasure to gather at the base and travel towards his head.

“…Hi…Hina…I…I can’t believe it, but…I…I’m gonna…” Byakuya stammered, leading Hina to hum in acknowledgment, not making any move to release him from her cavernous mouth. “GAH!” Byakuya gasped as the dam finally flooded, his semen spurting forward and down her throat.

At last his torrent of seed relented, causing Hina to release his cock from her mouth, grinning as she turned around.

“Well…” Byakuya admitted once the rush of pleasure faded “…it seems that I was wrong…you do indeed have what it takes to pleasure a Togami…”

“See! I told you I’d get that gold…hey, what’s that poking me from behind?” Her eyes widened as she turned her head, exclaiming “Hey, you’re still hard!”

True enough, Byakuya’s erection hadn’t faded, still bobbing back and forth as it gently throbbed.

Byakuya smirked proudly as she boasted “I told you; most commoners can’t handle us Togamis. We have enough for two orgasms instead of being spent at just one.”

“T…two…?!”

Byakuya nodded “So…are you ready for a second round, or will you simply settle for a silver medal instead?”

Hina shook her head and defied “No way! I can totally take it!”

“I see…in that case…”

“Hey!” Hina shrieked as Byakuya flipped them over, pinning her to the bed again as he lined up his cock with her entrance, rubbing his tip up and down against her lips.

“You’ve had your fun being on top, but a Togami ALWAYS remains dominant during intercourse.”

Hina rolled her eyes and acquiesced “Fine…have it your way…OH!” before Byakuya pushed forward, sheathing his entire cock inside her tunnel in one thrust.

“I…I feel so…so full…” Hina moaned as the girth of his erection stretched her tunnel.

“I’m glad you’re feeling so satisfied…now…” Byakuya trailed off as he pulled backwards before thrusting back in, his tip tapping the end of her tunnel.

“Oh, Byakuya …harder!” Hina moaned, wrapping her legs around his wait to trap him inside her.

Smirking, Byakuya was all too happy to oblige, pumping back and forth at a breakneck pace as Hina bucked her hips against him with each thrust. Her walls frantically clenched around his cock with what little room they had, causing their mutual pleasure to spike. Meanwhile his hands reached forward to cup her breasts as his head lowered to smooch her nipples again, tongue lashing as he jumped from breast to breast.

Eventually, Hina felt another flood continuing to build up withing her womb, while Byakuya felt another rush of pleasure travel towards the head of his cock, both barely able to hold back their respective orgasms until they were too powerful.

“AH!” They both gasped as Hina came first, another flood of her juices flowing out of her entrance and staining her bedsheets as her walls gave Byakuya’s cock one last squeeze. This in turn triggered Byakuya’s orgasm, a flood of sperm flooding her womb as the excess leaked out of her entrance to mix with her juices that were staining the sheets.

They both gasped for breath, trying to come back down from their sexual high as Hina unwrapped her legs from Byakuya’s waist, allowing him to withdraw his now flaccid cock from her tunnel.

“So…did I…”

Byakuya nodded “Congratulations…you’ve earned your gold medal.”

“YEAH!” Hina grinned, pumping one fist into the air and making Byakuya smile in amusement.

As he got on his knees, Byakuya stated “…Alright…I think we can consider both our apologies accepted at this point…I’ll…gather my clothes and head back to my…HEY!”

Hina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down until her breasts pressed against his chest and she shook her head “Nuh-uh! I want to snuggle the man who sacks me!”

Rolling his eyes, Byakuya sighed “…Fine…I suppose you’ve earned that.”

Hina squealed, then nuzzled her nose against his chest before yawning, closing her eyes as she fell into slumber. Byakuya smiled, wrapping his arms around her slender frame as he too closed his eyes, one last thought crossing his mind before he fell into slumber.

_Well…this certainly turned out to be an…All-Star Sexual Apology…_


End file.
